The Secret Tunnel
by LiveEveryday
Summary: On their way to Omashu, Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Bolin become trapped in The Secret Tunnel. Old feelings will come alive and old family revisited. Not a Bolin/Korra. Implied Makorra. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! My first fanfic, woo! I hope it's not too terrible. Anyway, Linzin/Tenlin are my OTP. I LOVE them together. I hope that maybe in the next season they'll pair her up with Bumi or something. I just hate to see her by herself. :(**

"I can feel the network of tunnels over there," said Lin Beifong as she led the group over to a large cave opening. They walked inside the spacious cavern. "Why are we going deeper into the cave?" asked Bolin as Korra, Lin, and Tenzin started to travel further into the dark expanse. "Bolin, it's a blizzard out there! Unless you want to freeze, I think we should rest in this cave for a while, far away from the freezing snow. And we're not even that far away from the entrance!" retorted Korra. "Besides," added Tenzin," the Equalists could still be tracking us. It might be best to lay low for a while." "I hardly doubt that, Tenzin. They wouldn't want to be caught in the blizzard any more than we do. Besides, they gave up looking for us a long time ago," scoffed Lin.

They had been traveling for nearly four days now to reach the city of Omashu for an important meeting between Tenzin and the EarthKingdom officials. Korra, of course, begged Tenzin if she could tag along and claimed it would be helpful for the Avatar to meet some important government figures. It took a lot of prodding but eventually a reluctant Tenzin agreed, knowing full well that if Korra went, the New Team Avatar would go as well. Fearing for Korra's safety, Tenzin requested the Police Force send some protection with them. Lin was quick to assemble an elite squad of earthbenders together including herself. She would never admit it but ever since Korra restored her bending, she developed some degrees of affection and trust towards the Avatar. They even sometimes had tea together and catch up on the latest news. Though it was never said aloud, both thought it was a little weird to have such a strong relationship with someone whose age was drastically different than their own. Nevertheless, Lin related to Korra because she saw so much of herself when she was young in Korra's youthful spirit while Korra admired the famed Earthbender and her strong, independent attitude.

It took the group about three days to sail the distance across the bitterly cold sea. When they docked on the snowy shores the afternoon of the third day, a group of Equalists attacked. Apparently, some people still felt a strong hatred towards benders even though their leader was gone and was a bender himself. Lin's forces, plus a little help from The New Team Avatar, managed to keep them at bay but their numbers were too great. Earthbending in the deep, powdery snow was proving to be difficult for the police force who have to bury their feet to get a good stance on the earth. The group would have to retreat through the now, fast falling snow. Lin pulled aside some of her most talented and loyal crew members to have them follow her while the others held off the chi blockers.

Lin led the way through the forest, making sure all the time, her group was still together. The snow blanketing the ground was making it very difficult to run through, though. "Korra, I need you to waterbend the snow away," said Lin when the snow was becoming too deep to run in. Korra obliged, bending the snow around them so it would fall back in place behind them and hopefully block off the Equalists. Still, their foes had the advantage of light snowmobiles that resembled their motorcycles quite well. Korra stopped to turn around and put up a large wall of ice to stop them but they easily tossed a few small, palm sized devices that exploded on impact, effectively shattering the wall. "Korra, run!" yelled Mako, casting a glance back at Korra. It was too late. Eight chi blockers had almost reached her when Korra began to pummel them with shards of ice and bursts of air. One Chi Blocker leapt off the snowmobile and delivered a series of pokes and jabs to her left arm and gave her a vicious kick to the stomach that sent her flying into a nearby tree.

The group had slowed down and started to rush back through the three foot snow to help Korra. Mako shot a clean blast of fire to melt some of the snow blocking the way to Korra. Tenzin threw them an extremely powerful gust of wind that knocked two of the men off of their snowmobiles and into trees, knocking them out. The others, however, managed to hang on, but not without being pushed back a good six yards. The officers bended solid pillars of rock into the air that caused a few chi blockers to be shot back towards the shore. With the ground being cleared, Lin bended the slab of rock where Korra was laying over to where the rest of the group waiting anxiously. Bolin and Asami helped Korra up as she tried to regain her footing. She recovered just enough for the group to start picking up the pace again while the chi blockers were starting to recover.

They pursued again, this time managing to separate Mako and Asami, who were now running in a completely different direction. Mako was using his fire bending to melt the snow around them as he and Asami as they ran. The three officers Lin had tag along turned immediately and followed to protect them. "Mako!" cried Korra, turning around. "They'll be safe, there's no time to help them," shouted Bolin as he ran past Korra, grabbing her arm so she would follow. The Equalists were gaining and hot on their heels. Tenzin was driving sharp gusts of air into the snow to try to make a path. The snow was falling so thick; Lin could barely see anything in front of her. She put a solid foot to the frozen ground and barked," There's a hollow in the tree over there! Maybe we can hide in it."

Bolin and Korra followed Lin as Tenzin blasted away the snow with forceful bursts of air. When they got to the hollowed out tree, Korra used her good arm to bend some of the snow back into place; just enough to make it look like no one had ever been through there. The hollow was quite small, especially with a tall, broad man like Tenzin and a stocky guy like Bolin were crammed in there. "Great," huffed Lin as she and Korra squeezed in the hollow. "Well, you were the one who suggested we hide here," pointed out Bolin as he scooted over to try and make room for them. "It was the only place nearby. The only other place was a cave up the mountain. It would've taken too long to reach and the Chi Blockers would've caught up to us," retorted Lin. She couldn't help but notice that she was practically sitting on top of him. It was the closest proximity they had been with each other in a long time. She knew Tenzin realized this too, for he began to look uncomfortable. Lin thought it odd also that his heartbeat was increasing. He gave a small cough to clear his throat. It's not like she could help the tree was so small. She put on her infamous scowl, crossed her arms and peered outside into the constant falling snow. "I hope Mako and Asami are okay," sighed Korra. "Me, too," agreed Bolin. "And my men," added Lin quietly. Tenzin looked at the three of them and said," They'll be just fine. Most of the Equalists followed us anyway. Mako is a very capable bender and Asami is very intelligent and resourceful. And Lin, your officers are the finest the whole world has to offer. They'll pull through anything." Lin gave a soft smile at Tenzin's compliment.

They went silent for a few moments when they heard a steady rumbling noise coming from the distance. "Bolin, this isn't a time to be hungry," Korra said to Bolin. He responded with," Uhh, if you're hungry, you're hungry, okay? And that wasn't me…" Since Korra and Lin were blocking the front of the opening, they peered out into the thick blinding snow. What they spotted were several pairs of headlights coming faster and faster towards them. "It looks like they brought reinforcements. I don't think we can take that many of them," said Korra. "Lean back," Lin ordered her. Even sitting, Lin was a powerful bender. She leaned backwards into Tenzin, so she would have enough room for what she was about to do. She stomped her feet into the ground and bended the opening closed. "What have you done?! We're gonna suffocate and die in here! Either that or they'll spot the tree with an earth door on it and we'll be toast!" stressed Bolin, with his hands on either side of his face. "Shush," Lin silenced. "Would you rather they find us in the open?" "She's right," agreed Tenzin," No one will notice the door when they are busy looking for fleeing people." "Anyways, all the trees in this forest are so small I doubt they'll think to check any hollows," reassured Korra.

Tenzin was painfully aware that Lin was so closely confined that she was pressing into him. Korra and Bolin didn't seem to notice. Being best friends, there's no such thing as bubble space. But it was a different story for Tenzin and Lin. It had been so long since Tenzin had held her lithe body in his arms. He had always missed her since the day he left but he never knew he still carried such strong feelings for her until she sacrificed herself for his family. Tenzin felt like he was being torn in half, watching her jump off Oogi. It was then he realized he never wanted to let her out of his sight again. It wasn't like he was cheating or anything. He reasoned that he just wanted to keep an old friend safe. But deep inside, he knew it was more than that. He loved Pema and his wonderful children, but he had always wondered what if Lin and him had stayed together. How different would his life be? The close proximity allowed her scent to waft over to Tenzin. She smelled like jasmine, grass, and the earth she bends. She was so close all he needed to do was reach out his arm…

They were stuck in that hollow for close to twenty minutes when Korra asked, "Hey, why can't we just make a cave under the hollow?" Tenzin snapped out of his daze. "Well, for one, there isn't enough room to get a strong enough stance to make a hollow. There's only enough room to do simple stuff," said Bolin as a matter of factly. "Maybe for you, I bet Lin could do it. We could always give it a try," said Korra, a little bit put out. "I think they have left anyways," said Lin, with a satisfactory smirk. She bent a little hole in her earthen door and stared into the white expanse. When the coast was clear she bended the door down all the way and stepped out into the winter wonderland, stretching her legs. Although it was a bit awkward cuddled up close to Tenzin, he was very warm. She felt his heartbeat speed up and breathing was shortened, like he was nervous. It gave her small butterflies to think that maybe, _just maybe, _he still liked her, too. _Pull it together, Bei Fong, _growled Lin at herself. Tenzin was married with four kids, maybe even another on the way. They couldn't have the same relationship they did years ago. Both of them had responsibilities to take care of and uphold she realized, sadly.

"Boy, it feels great to be out of there!" exclaimed Bolin. Tenzin and Korra nodded and agreed. "What do we do now?" asked Korra. "Should we find Mako, Asami, and the other Earthbenders, or keep heading on our way to Omashu? " "I think we should find a place to shelter until this storm blows over," said Tenzin, who was already covered in a light dusting of snow. Lin agreed pointing out there would be no way to find them tonight. Dusk was approaching and they quickly agreed to find shelter. The snow was deep, about three feet or more, so they couldn't sleep outside. They definitely couldn't sleep in the hollow. "How's your arm Korra?" asked Lin. Korra shook her head," It can't bend yet." "Tenzin," said Lin," can you clear a small piece of ground for me?" Tenzin nodded and blew away the snow in a small area that has piled up. Lin slammed her foot to the Earth, which resonated back with information. "I don't detect people, but I sense the cave I was talking about earlier. It seems to be connected with many tunnels," she stated. "Lead the way," said Bolin," I'm freezing."

They reached the top of the mountain and beheld the yawning mouth of a gigantic cave. By then, it was almost dark out and Korra had regained full usage of her arm. They traveled deeper into the cave. "Do you think you can start a fire?" asked Tenzin, who was obviously cold but didn't admit that. "No," Korra said apologetically," to firebend, you need heat and I am freezing at the moment." "What about you, Lin? Can you feel anything in the tunnel that might help us?" Tenzin asked, putting a hand on her metal clad shoulder. The metal was so cold, it almost felt like it was burning. "Are you getting too cold? Do you need to warm up?" asked Tenzin, more concerned. Lin turned to him and smirked, which caused him to turn red. "Relax, Tenzin. I thought airbenders were supposed to have a calm and level head," said Lin, halfway teasingly. "I…um… well, I—, "he started to say. Lin gave another small smirk and cut him off by saying," The tunnels seem to be shifting and moving. Something is down there and moving them." She wore a concentrated mask and was clearly puzzled by what could cause shifting of massive tunnels. Korra and Bolin gave each other a startled look. Tenzin's eyes brightened. "I know these caves!" he exclaimed, suddenly excited. Korra, Bolin, and Lin glanced at each other. "These caves lead to the city of Omashu," he continued. Lin settled down and leaned against the cave wall saying, "We might as well hear the story." "So, we're just gonna stay the night in this cave…" asked an unsure Bolin. Korra gave a swift glance to the furious snowstorm outside and said," Yeah, I'm good here." "Well, it's still freezing in here," pointed out Bolin. "Until we find someone to help us, I suggest we huddle for warmth," instructed Tenzin. "That sounds really cliché," said Bolin trying to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, c'mon, Tenzin, I've warmed up a little, I can make us a fire," said Korra.

She gathered twigs lying on the ground and fashioned them into three bundles. "Why did you do that?" asked Bolin. "So that I can start one, and the others can be used to keep it going," replied Korra. She tried to produce a spark. "Korra, I think you're still too cold," reasoned Tenzin. She tried again and again but could not start a fire. "I don't get it!" she exclaimed. "Mako was melting the snow with fire when we were running." "He was probably warm from running," said Bolin. Then he added," Plus he also carries around a lighter just for emergencies." She sighed, exhausted and defeated. Korra trudged over to Lin and sat down next to her.

Lin bended off her ice cold uniform revealing a white tank top with baggy brown pants that she wore under her uniform that tightened and stopped just below her knees. Korra sat down next to her so they were shoulder to shoulder while Bolin hunkered down by to Korra. Tenzin gave an incredulous look at Lin. "What?!" asked Lin. "Why did you wear that out here? It's freezing!" he exclaimed. "Hey, take it easy air-head! I thought we were going straight to Omashu, and this is comfortable. It's what I normally wear under it," she brazenly defended. "I'll be fine just for tonight." Korra and Bolin just watched on amused. It was rare to get to see Tenzin all worked up. "Doesn't the metal get warm inside when you move around? Why don't you just keep it on?" asked Bolin, which earned him a confounded stare. "I'm not moving anymore," Lin explained, as she rolled her eyes. Bolin can be such a blockhead sometimes. "Some earthbender you are," she muttered to herself. Korra sniggered at the comment.

Lin unpinned her hair and let it fall loosely over her shoulders. They fell the same way back when she used to be coal black. Soft, wavy curls that were well tended for that framed her face beautifully. Tenzin hadn't known she had grown it out so long. She usually keeps it neatly pinned so the metal cables in the back of her uniform don't snag it. He sighed, what he wouldn't give to run his fingers through her silky tresses. Tenzin removed his orange shawl. "Take it," he said to Lin, with an almost pleading tone in his voice. She hated to admit it, but she was getting cold. "Thanks," she mumbled and she took it and put it around her shoulders. "Wow, that looks like a big orange tent on you," laughed Bolin. Korra punched him in the arm saying," Better than freezing to death, Bolin!" The shawl did look somewhat baggy around Lin's feminine shoulders and svelte physique. Tenzin hid a grin as he sat down next to her.

She crossed her arms over her stomach when he sat down and allowed their shoulders to firmly press together. Both of them relished the warmth that the other gave.

From then on, the group of four listened in the dark of night to Tenzin's story of how Aang, Sokka, Katara, and a group of EarthKingdom nomads traveled through these very tunnels to reach the city of Omashu. The group offered small interjections here and there. "Of course! Badgermoles! I should've known. It seemed so familiar," exclaimed Lin. "The Cave of Two Lovers, that's so romantic!" squealed Korra, who wasn't much of a girly girl but had a soft spot for certain romantic stories. "I thought it had its name carved on both entrances," said Bolin. "The snow was so thick we probably didn't see it," considered Korra. Near the end of the story, Tenzin started to fumble with his words. "It seems I have forgotten the last part of the story," he said rather sheepishly. "Really?! Really, you don't remember your father's stories? Now we'll never know how they made it out of the cave and what happened to Sokka and the EarthKingdom nomads!" Korra said, exasperated. "I think we should try to get some sleep now anyway. We have a long way to travel tomorrow," said Lin. Korra and Bolin were out in a matter of minutes, but Lin was a little apprehensive sleeping next to Tenzin. And he felt the same way. They haven't shared a bed in nearly twenty years, and having to be in such close quarters for warmth, it was pretty much the same thing. She was so tired, though, so she tilted her head back against the cave wall and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It made me happy. :) Here's Chapter 2**

Tenzin awoke near the break of dawn. No one could tell though because the snow was still falling thick and showed no signs of stopping. Besides being on the hard ground all night, that was the deepest sleep he had in a while. He was about to get up when he felt a warm, light weight pressing against his side. He looked down and saw a surprising view. Lin Beifong was curled in the crook of his arm with her head and an arm on his chest and a leg thrown over one of his own. It took everything he had to not sit up abruptly startled. He willed himself to calm down for he was sure he would wake her with his pounding heartbeat. She shifted slightly but didn't wake. Tenzin decided to leave it be. He knew she would wake up on her own very shortly. Being the Chief of Police, she was used to getting up early for work. He settled back down and thought about his past relationship with Lin. He didn't mean to hurt her, really he didn't. He had loved her after all…_ I still love her, _Tenzin thought.

All these thoughts combined and gave Tenzin butterflies to think that he was holding her, yet again, in his arms. She shifted again but still didn't wake. She looked a bit cold. He used the arm that was already around her to pull her even closer to his warm body. His breath caught as he breathed in her scent; relishing the minutes that ticked past when he could hold her in peace. He could feel every inch of her athletic figure nestled against his body while her face was burrowed in his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and thanked the spirits no one was up yet that would catch them. He also felt partially guilty. He was a fifty-one year old man with a wife and children. Tenzin felt as if he was cheating on his wife by holding Lin so close and by his own free will. He quickly dismissed the thought; reasoning that she would freeze if she didn't have anything to keep her warm. _Or anyone, _thought Tenzin, who immediately was embarrassed by his own thought.

He heard a groan from a couple yards away. Korra and Bolin were heaped together like a litter of polar bear dogs. It was Korra that groaned as she pulled herself way from the hard ground and stood up. A shot of fear flashed through Tenzin. Korra would never let him live this down. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Korra stretched and yawned. _I can't believe it's still snowing, _she thought groggily to herself. She glanced backwards into the cave and saw Tenzin and Lin clinging tightly to each other. She did a double take and was shocked to say the least. She shook Bolin and said quietly," Wake up, Bolin! Look!" "Wha—," he said sleepily as he sat up. "Look at Lin and Tenzin," whispered Korra. _Oh dear, Oh dear, _thought Tenzin, who was starting to panic. "Whoa!" Bolin exclaimed none too quietly. "Ssshhh!" said Korra, frantically. Lin lifted her head and saw herself nestled next to Tenzin's body. She gasped and slapped Tenzin's face before hopping up quickly, away from him. Korra and Bolin burst out into laughter. She glared at Tenzin and threw his shawl promptly back at him. "Lin, I—," he began over the sound of the ongoing laughter. Lin silenced him with a stare. She bent down to pick up her uniform, only to realize it was unbearably cold. She sighed and only put on her boots. She shoved the other pieces into the part that was supposed to go around her torso and secured them.

Korra and Bolin had managed to stifle their laughter with smaller giggles. "So, Mr. Heartbreaker," said Korra, smugly," what was that all about?" Tenzin hated it when she called him that. He and Lin glanced at each other and turned away. "Wow, Lin," said Bolin teasingly," I don't think I've ever seen you blush before." Lin's face was rosy as she glared at the ground. She earthbended a pillar of rock under Bolin's foot that caused him to fall backwards. "Enough," said Tenzin quietly as he dusted himself off. "We'd better be on our way. The EarthKingdom officials must know we're not there by now. They've probably sent people looking already. We have quite a way to travel back to the shore." "But shouldn't we just go over the mountains to Omashu?" asked Korra. "The shore is closer and maybe Mako and the others went to get help. We also had transportation arranged there to take us to the city," said Tenzin. "The snow is also very deep. Since the trek is longer, I don't know how far we can go without exhausting ourselves trying to bend the snow out of the way," agreed Lin.

"You four aren't going anywhere," said a sinister voice at the mouth of the cave. They glance up to see thirty or more chi blockers blocking the entrance of the cave. It seems that they had been pushing on through the blinding snow, scouring the area to find them. The four took their stances and started firing blows. Tenzin started to blast them, one by one, out into the snow. Lin sent a giant slab of earth hurdling towards the group hitting at least five of them. Bolin sent columns of rock into two chi blockers chests while Korra bended the snow into the cave, effectively knocking over a dozen. Unfortunately, that only caused the rest of them to run towards them to escape the avalanche of snow.

"Retreat into the cave," ordered Tenzin. The four turned back to flee when Lin stopped to pick up the bundles of twigs lying on the ground. "Look out!" shouted Tenzin. Two chi blockers were headed strait towards her. She sent a jab of earth into one of them while Tenzin had sent a well-aimed shot of air at the chi-blockers chest, sending him flying. Lin picked up the bundles of sticks and her armor. She and Tenzin ran to catch up with Bolin and Korra.

"Are you okay?" asked Korra as she ran. "Yes," she answered," Bolin, help me make an earth wall to block the cave's entrance." The team slowed while Lin and Bolin sent a huge thick wall straight to the roof and enclosing them in darkness. "That should keep them for a while," said Bolin as he dusted off his hands. From the other side of the wall, the four of them could hear bombs being detonated as the chi blockers try to break through the solid wall. Lin put her armor and the sticks on the ground. "Thank you," she said to Tenzin softly. "You're welcome," he said back in a warm voice. There was no way he would let her be left behind. Every since she sacrificed her bending for his family, he vowed he would never let something like that to happen again.

"It's so dark in here," said Korra. "Here," said Lin as she felt for the bundle of sticks and walked over to hand them to her. After all that fighting and running, Korra's adrenaline was still pumping and easily sparked a flame. All she needed to do now was control the flame so the torched would burn longer. She held it up and said," Which way now?" Lin felt the vibrations in the earth. "We'll have to be careful. Some badgermoles are near and are shifting the tunnels. Also, watch out for the wolfbats." Bolin shot her a panicked look as he started to follow the group deeper underground.

They started heading into the gloominess of The Secret Tunnel. Korra had blasted Lin's armor with a flame to warm it up so she wouldn't have to carry it. It was still a little warm when she bent it onto her body, which felt nice after such a cold night. She also pinned her hair back up into its normal style. Tenzin watched as she put her hair up. Her hands moved expertly through her hair, knowing exactly where to pin it. He remembered when he used to do that for her. She would be having breakfast before work and he would sneak up behind her, plant a kiss on her neck, and ran his fingers through her sleek locks while tucking her hair under with a few clips. He almost chuckled to remember it was she who used to help him trim his beard and keep the back of his head shaved. It wasn't hard but he does miss that closeness they had shared. She caught him staring and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He quickly glanced away and cleared his throat. A rare gentle smile came to her lips when she saw him turning red in the dim light of Korra's torch. She knew exactly what he was thinking of. She missed the way his hands would gently comb through her hair as he began tucking and pulling everything up. He would brush his fingers against her neck ever so softly. He had always been such a gentle person.

"Where to now?" asked Korra as they reached a fork in the tunnel. The maze was so expansive going deep below the mountain; so Lin decided they should go left. It felt like straighter tunnels and possibly a shorter way out. After they had gone some distance, the first torch started to go out. "Great, where are we now?" asked Bolin, who had, for the duration of the trek, been constantly looking over his shoulder and became very paranoid. "Bolin, we are deep inside the earth," stated Lin," There is nowhere you should feel safer than surrounded by your own element." "Well maybe I would feel better if I had some food," he grumbled. They had all gotten hungry. The last time they ate was yesterday at breakfast. Now, they had assumed it was almost night time.

Korra lit the second torch as Lin put her heel to the ground. After a few seconds she said, "The system of tunnels are so large and keep changing, I don't know where we are." Bolin let out a girlish high-pitched squeal and fell backwards on the ground. "Be quiet!" hushed Tenzin. "We don't need a cave-in." "Why can't we just go back? Or we could bend a new tunnel to lead us out," suggested Bolin hopefully. There were three earthbenders present after all. "We could try," Lin granted. She took her stance and bended forty feet or so of new tunnel. "All right!" shouted Bolin. Korra, Lin, and Tenzin shot him a fearful look.

The earth started to rumble. "Run!" shouted Korra as they raced down the tunnel pre-made by badgermoles. The gang tried hard to deflect the oncoming rumble but there was so much. Lin turned her head to the three people following her. She saw a large boulder that came crashing down and almost bashed Tenzin from behind in the head. Lin was there in an instant to deflect. Unluckily, as she turned to start running again, a bowling-ball sized boulder fell from the ceiling and caught the back of her ankle. She stumbled forward and fell with a hiss of pain. Tenzin, who was running behind her, scooped her up as if she weighed nothing._ He's stronger than I thought, _thought Lin to herself as Tenzin effortlessly ran with her in his arms. He didn't have to run far though, the cave in seemed to have stopped. "Nice going, Bolin!" said Korra, half angrily at him. She waved her torch (which she amazingly kept alive) at him. He shrugged apologetically. Tenzin laid Lin down against the cave of the wall. "Thanks, again," said Lin quietly so Bolin and Korra wouldn't hear her. "You saved my life plenty of times," pointed out Tenzin, gently. Her breath caught as she met his gaze. His eyes were filled with warmth, concern, and something else. _Love? _She asked herself. She wanted to believe it but she knew he was only concerned for her well-being. The damn darkness must be playing tricks on her. In the dimmed light, Tenzin thought he saw a glint in her eyes. _That looks like how she used to look at me back when we were together, _he thought. He dismissed the thought and sadly knew it was only a trick of the light.

"Oh my gosh, Lin, are you okay?" asked Korra, worried. "It hurts," she admitted. "Do you have any water for healing?" asked Tenzin. Korra shook her head as Bolin said," I am so sorry. You know, just got a little excited is all," he said unsurely. "I'll be fine," said Lin as she tried to stand up. She uttered a short, sharp cry as she stumbled onto her knees. Her friends helped her turn around to sit down. "I think it's broken," said Lin sarcastically stating the obvious, after the pain subsided. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," said Bolin as he started to panic. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Korra responded," I don't know. But I'm pretty tired right now." "Right, we should rest for now," said Tenzin. Korra and Bolin didn't argue and laid down. "I am so hungry," Bolin rumbled as he and Korra drifted into sleep.

Korra's torch went out quickly on the cold dirt floor. The cave was flooded into darkness. It didn't take long for the teenagers fell asleep so Tenzin sat down in front of Lin and started taking off her uniform. "You know I can just bend the metal off myself right?" she asked him. "You shouldn't be stressing yourself. Your ankle is probably shattered. One can be too careful," he argued as she fell silent, allowing him to start undoing her bindings. She winced in pain as he gently pulled off her boot that contained her broken ankle. As smoothly as he could, Tenzin wrapped her ankle to keep it straight with strips of cloth cut from his robes, hoping it wouldn't cause her much distress during the night. He pulled off the other boot and leaned her forward. He undid the small clasps that hold the uniform together. Unbeknownst to each other, they were both smiling at the fact he still remembered how to undo her uniform. All those late nights at the office when Lin had to work late and Tenzin's innocent visit would become more than just a hello. And those times when she would come home, exhausted from the days work, and he greeted her with a gentle kiss while he freed her from her metal bindings. Lin's uniform fell away from her body and Tenzin set it in a pile off to the side. He eagerly set about unpinning her hair in the darkness. It was just like he remembered; soft and thick. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She shifted a little bit and offered an almost silent hiss of pain. "How's your ankle?" he asked anxiously. "It hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle," she said. He hated to see her hurt. Even after they broke up, he had always tried his best to keep her safe. The airbender had always thought he had failed her. Like when she got those scars on her face. They weren't dating anymore so she never told him why.

Without thinking about it he gathered her in his arms. She stiffened as he held his breath, hoping she wouldn't pull away. "Let go," she said quietly. "It's too cold in this cave to sleep away from everyone," pointed out Tenzin. Lin was starting to hate this tunnel. Old feelings and wounds were being opened and salt was shoved in them. She missed him; she never realized how bad it hurt. She thought for a moment. The cavern was warmer than the entrance had been but it was still a bit nippy. She had_ always_ hated it when Tenzin was right. Tenzin breathed a sigh of relief as Lin relaxed in his arms and shifted closer to him. They were both in a little bit of shock that they allowed themselves to find peace in each other's arms.

After a few moments of silence, Tenzin's soft voice broke through the darkness. "Can I ask you a question?" "Hmm," came the soft reply. "How did you get your scars?" he asked quietly. The sound of Bolin and Korra's snores played gently for a minute before Lin answered. "After we broke up," she began, her voice almost a whisper," I got called on a case downtown. A bunch of wanted gang members were spotted. I was so hurt and angry, I wasn't as careful as I should've been. One of the men launched two knives at my face. I was barely paying attention to the defensive. All I wanted was to attack. I dodged just in time, but still managed to get hit." She fell silent at the memory. Many emotions flowed through her that day: love, happiness, and excitement turned to hurt, confusion, betrayal, angriness, and loneliness… Lin couldn't even believe she was spilling her guts to Tenzin, the man that left her and started a new family, the guy who she was huddled to in the darkness of everchanging tunnels. Maybe she hadn't let her feelings for him go, even after sixteen years of watching him build a new life and family. He ran a tender hand along her cheek. "I caused this?" "No, I let my emotions get the best of me. I wasn't being careful enough," she said in a hushed tone. "But maybe if we ended it later…" he said trailing off. It didn't matter when they had ended it, she still would've been upset either way. Tenzin fell silent with guilt. "Never mind about that. It's all in the past now," she added, her voice full of regret. She began to pull away, but Tenzin held fast. "Just for tonight?" he asked, softly. Lin thought for a moment and laid her head back down. _Just for tonight _she thought.

Korra looked up and met the Avatar Aang's crystal blue eyes. "Aang!" exclaimed Korra. "Where am I? Where are _we_? Why are we here?" she asked. Aang chuckled. "We are in the forest just outside the cave you are in. You're dreaming by the way," he replied. "But… there's no snow. And it's daytime," she pointed out. He smiled again and said, "I am here because without proper knowledge of how the cave works, you, Tenzin, Lin, and Bolin might never see daylight again." "You're here to help us get out?" He nodded and said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes," I bet you would like to hear about how my friends and I got out of the cave." Korra's smile widened as she immediately sat down, ready for a story…

**I know, this chapter is short. FYI, this story is pre-written and kind of a short story in general so I'm gonna update every few days or something. Or unless I get some new ideas to incorporate. I'll be gone for three days but I'll update when i get back. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I'm glad there are people who like this story. On to Chapter 3!**

Korra awoke with a start. "It's about time you're up. We've been sitting in the darkness for ages!" said Bolin. Korra excitedly relit the second torch that was half-burned. I know how to get out of the cave," she said triumphantly. The three looked at her, surprised. Tenzin helped Lin up so she could lean against the wall and walked a little closer. "What do you mean? How?" "Aang visited me in a dream last night!" she said. "He told me the end of the story, Tenzin. Sokka and the Earth Kingdom Nomads got out by riding a giant badgermole and," she added with a grin on her face," Aang and Katara escaped when they had their first kiss. It lit up the tunnels with blue crystals that led the way out." Tenzin looked kind of embarrassed by his parents' story but quickly recovered. "So," interjected Bolin, with a confused look on his face," we can either find a nice bagermole to dig us out, or we pick two of us to kiss?" "I pick the badgermole," voted Lin. "Aang told me that we need to trust in love. If we don't do something, we'll be trapped in this cave until we starve and die!" said Korra, dramatically. The four of them looked at each other. "You say that my parents got out by kissing each other to light up the tunnels?" asked Tenzin. "Yep, sure did," Korra answered.

Tenzin took a deep breath and turned to Lin saying," I know what to do." Lin nodded in agreement. They both turned to Bolin and Korra, who were watching them, unsure of what was going to happen. "You two need to kiss," commanded Tenzin. Bolin started to sputter as Korra said," No way, I'm with Mako!" "Yeah, I can't do that to my own brother!" agreed Bolin. "Oh, come on. Whatever happens in the cave will stay in the cave," said Lin, crossing her arms. "But it has to be actual love," pointed out Korra. "Yeah, we're just friends," said Bolin. "Well then how are we supposed to get out if you two don't give it a try," said Lin. "We can try to bend new tunnels again," suggested Bolin. Tenzin shook his head. "We don't want to be caught in another cave-in. Someone else could get hurt or worse and we don't know how far it is to the other side, this mountain is enormous." Lin concurred by saying," If we knew which way to go, we can try but we're obviously lost. We might even end up going in circles."

"Well, I've got an idea," said Korra, mischievously. "You and Tenzin!" Bolin broke out into a big smile. "Yeah Lin, what happens in the tunnel stays in the tunnel." She gave him a hard glare which caused him to shrink back. "Tenzin is married!" she exclaimed the same time Tenzin said," I'm married!" Korra rolled her eyes and said," Aang said you would be difficult." Tenzin gave her an astonished look. Why would Aang say that? Korra continued speaking before Tenzin got the chance to question her," I also believe that once you love someone, you will always love them or you never did to begin with." Tenzin glanced at Lin who was staring at the ground with her arms crossed. She glanced up and they held each other's unsure gaze. "C'mon Mr. Heartbreaker," said Korra more teasingly. "Yeah. I think you're wife would understand. A kiss is a small price to pay for being stuck underground for another three or four days trying to bend our way out. Or possibly the rest of our lives," agreed Bolin. "You are not allowed to tell Pema!" said Tenzin quickly. "So you're going to do it?" said Korra, excitedly clasping her hands around the torch. "I-I don't know," he replied. He looked again at Lin, who was still staring at the ground. "Listen, I know you two have had a difficult past, but take one for the team! The tunnel will only light up when true love is revealed and you two are the only ones here who have a chance," Korra said persuadingly. "This'll be our secret," said Bolin confidently. Lin was a little nervous. _True love? _she thought. If it had been true love they would've found a way to stay together. Tenzin took a tentative step towards her as Bolin whispered, "I bet thirty yuans that she won't kiss him." "You're on," Korra said confidently. Korra then dimmed the torch, murmuring, "Love burns brightest in the dark."

The light was completely out. Tenzin reached out his hand to find Lin. His hand rested on the soft skin of her shoulder. She knew he was nervous, she could sense his heart beating wildly. Lin hoped he couldn't feel her own. "We don't have to do this, "Tenzin whispered in her ear as he stepped closer. "It's the best chance we have," she replied, so softly only Tenzin could hear. It was a little awkward, considering how long it has been since they have been with each other. That and the fact Tenzin was married with children. She might seem cold and distant but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have a conscience or don't have any feelings. Unfortunately, her conscience wasn't working at the moment. He seemed willing so Lin allowed herself to be swept along in the moment. _To hell with it. He was mine at one point in time, right? _she thought to herself. Their hearts felt like they were beating out of their chests. Tenzin wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her into his chest. She balanced on her good foot as she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing herself up to his face. Their breaths were short with nervousness and anticipation. He placed a gentle hand on the back of her head and guided it upwards where their lips touched ever so gently. It only took one moment for the kiss to become deeper. Tenzin pinned Lin against the wall of the cave with his body. The kiss said so much more than words could ever tell. It was full of love, happiness, and want. All those old feelings they had thought was buried and gone rose to the surface. The flames of their past love were still hot embers burning bright in the darkened tunnel. All too soon, the soft radiance of the blue crystals began to fill the cave with light. They pulled away from each other. Tenzin thought of how beautiful Lin was with her face unmarked by a scowl and her cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Aw, yeah!" said Korra as she fist pumped the air. "You owe me thirty yuans," she told Bolin with a smug grin as he grumbled and handed over the money. Lin let go of Tenzin as he took a step back. "The only way for you to light up the tunnel was if you guys are still in love," said Korra. "Why did you leave each other?" Tenzin replied sharply," That is none of your concern. This is strictly our business and no one else's." Korra looked at him, shocked. She had hardly ever seen him angry. Lin was also taken aback. She cleared her throat and said," We better start walking." Bolin grabbed her uniform while Tenzin picked her up in his arms. She glanced at him questioningly. "It's going to slow down the pace if you try to walk even if someone is helping you," he explained, face still flushed. Korra snorted," Sure it is." This only resulted in a deeper shade of red on Lin and Tenzin's faces.

They started walking when Lin noticed Korra looked like she wanted to say something. Before she could ask Korra what was on her mind, Bolin asked," Hey, if this uniform is used by metalbenders, then why are there clasps to undo it?" "So if something happens to the person wearing it, you don't need to find a metalbender to take it off," explained Lin. "Neat," said Bolin. "How did you come up with the design?" There were few things Lin liked, but she talked animatedly about the designing process and testing of the uniform. Bolin was enthralled and asked many questions. "Do you think you could give me a few lessons on metalbending?" he asked pleadingly. "Hey, I want in on this! I want metalbending lessons, too!" said Korra, indignantly. Lin pondered the idea. They were both talented benders, and metalbending could help them on their travels whenever they left RepublicCity. "I suppose s—," she began to reply, but was cut off by a simultaneous "YES!" from Bolin and Korra as they high- fived. They then proceeded to ask many questions on the subject and listened closely as Lin told the story of how Toph discovered metalbending.

They had been walking on for a few hours when Lin put a pause on the persistent flood of questions to ask," Tenzin, are you getting tired? Do you need a break?" "Awww!" said Korra, teasingly while she and Bolin made gushy, romantic faces. Tenzin gave a short chuckle and said," No, I'm fine." They all shifted their gazes forward and saw a tiny light at the far end of the tunnel. "Freedom!" cried Bolin as he and Korra raced to the light.

"How's your ankle, Lin?" asked Tenzin when they were alone. He had been quite impressed with her. She hadn't complained about it once despite the obvious discomfort she was in. "It's throbbing a little," she admitted. "It hurts worst than yesterday. How about you? Are you tired from walking all day while carrying me through the tunnels?" she asked in a slightly playful tone. He chuckled, saying," Of course not. Remember the tunnels you made on the west side of AirTempleIsland?" She smiled at the memory. It was so long ago, she had almost forgotten.

Ever since Tenzin's family and Lin's mother found out they were dating, no one gave them privacy anymore. So, they waited until Toph had gone to work before Lin set about bending a maze of tunnels on the rarely visited side of the island. It was a relatively simple maze and when she was done she taught Tenzin how to feel where they were in the tunnel by the direction the winds were blowing. One day, he picked her up and took her down one of the passageways. When they got the end, he set her down and said," What do you feel?" She used her seismic sense to feel the earth around her. Tenzin had used thin, directed air slices to encrypt on the wall a beautifully carved heart with Lin + Tenzin inscribed in it. He had carried her all that way just so she wouldn't sense the surprise he made for her. "I'll love you forever, Lin," he said tenderly and with so much emotion, she had never doubted it. They would spend the rest of the day in that tunnel, wrapped in each other's arms silently (or none to silently) professing their love for each other.

"Are they still there?" she asked. "Yes. Some people have discovered them but never venture too deep. As far as they know, the tunnels link around the entire island. I even go to meditate there sometimes," he admitted. "Really? Why?" "Because it is isolated from everyone else. I usually sit on the shore in front of the caves and watch the sunrise. It's a good place to think." He wanted desperately to ask her about the kiss. If she felt the spark that he felt was still there. They were almost to the mouth of the cave so he slowed his pace and plucked up the courage to say," Korra was right. About the kiss… There was no other way we could've lit the tunnel." "It seems so…" she replied. He took a deep breath and said," I still love you." She looked up at him, her eyes shining and said," Even after all this time?" He nodded down at her and said,"Always." He felt liberated by telling her how he felt. "I still love you, too," she said in such a tender voice, Tenzin thought he would go crazy.

Bolin and Korra were now in earshot so they had to cease their conversation. He set Lin down against the cave wall and gave her a wistful glance. It nearly broke is hear to see how much sorrow filled her eyes. "It's about time you two turtle-doves showed up," teased Korra. "After we get to Omashu, no one is allowed to say a word about this whole ordeal. _Ever again_," ordered Lin roughly. Her voice was so stern, Bolin and Korra put on nervous smiles and nodded. Korra changed the subject. "I made a fire," she said, gesturing to the flames with a load of kindling laying next to it. "Well done," said Tenzin. "We'll have to stay here tonight." Streaks of pink, orange, and purple painted the sky. They were also able to view Omashu on the horizon. Korra bended some water from the masses of snow outside and went to work healing Lin's ankle. "That should do it," she said satisfactorily as she stood up. Lin stood up, too and thanked Korra.

Bolin, Korra, and Lin set about making four earth tents circling a good distance away from the fire, but still close enough to feel the it's warmth. Bolin yawned and said," I don't know about anyone else, but walking all day has made me tired." He laid down inside his tent, ready to sleep. "We should all get some sleep. We'll arrive in Omashu in the morning and I don't want anyone falling asleep while we greet the EarthKingdom officials." "We also have to find Mako, Asami, and the police officers," added Korra, hoping they were okay and hadn't been captured. Tenzin nodded casting a glance back at Lin before going inside his tent. Korra glanced at Lin, who was watching the fire dance in the darkness. She sat down beside her and remained in silence until she heard Bolin's soft snores.

"Can I ask you a question," she asked Lin. "Of course." "I don't understand a few things. How did you guys light the cave when you aren't together anymore? And what about Pema? She said Tenzin was her soul mate. How did you even break up?" Lin smirked. "I thought you were going to only ask one question." "I guess I had a lot on my mind." "You should be able to guess lighting the cave. And we didn't leave each other because we didn't love each other," said Lin. "Then why," asked Korra again. Lin frowned, saying," I don't want to talk about this." She could sense Tenzin wasn't sleeping and knew he was listening to their conversation. "When Aang came to me in my dream, he showed me a vision of you and Tenzin, back when you were together. I don't think I have ever seen two people more in love and happy. You two were great together. Lin and Tenzin, Earth and Air," she softened her voice," Yin and Yang." "Anyways maybe I can help. You've been keeping these thoughts bottled up for so long, talking about them might make you feel better," said Korra. "You just want me to tell you because you're curious," Lin deadpanned. Korra smiled sheepishly. "Just a little." Lin supposed she would tell the Avatar. She had left so many things gone unsaid, it is possible talking about it _would _make her feel better. Maybe part of her wanted to explain her story to Korra so Tenzin could hear. He can hear her side and what he had put her through and just how bad he hurt her.. She gritted her teeth in anger for a moment. "You won't tell anyone?" asked Lin, suspiciously. Korra shook her head and said," Avatar's honor." She gave in and started her story. "We just chose different paths to follow. I was on the verge of being elected Chief of Police. Avatar Aang had passed away just the year before and Tenzin wanted to start having children. I didn't want to settle down just yet, I was so close to making it to the top. I only wanted my job secured first. In a year at the least, I would've started trying to have a family with Tenzin. I would've taken temporary leave to start a family and raise a child," she said, her voice tinged with sadness. "Did you tell Tenzin that?" inquired Korra. "No, I thought he would wait for me. I thought that we would find a way to make it work. Then Pema came into the picture and everything started to change," Lin said bitterly. Tenzin lied awaked in the tent as he listened to Lin talking to the Avatar. He felt a wave of guilt crash over him, threatening to drown him. _She thought I would wait for her... _His heart ached as she continued. "She confessed her love for him and just like that, he left me. I was so angry, I tried to put her in jail." Korra listened to Lin's painful memories with sadness in her heart. "You really loved him," she said. "Yes, I had never thought about being with anyone else," she replied. "That must be awful. To watch him have a family and see his kids grow, I mean. Those could've been yours. Are you still angry that Pema had kids?" asked Korra, quietly. "Whatever I feel for Pema doesn't pass into what I feel for their children. Ikki is so full of life. And Meelo is… different," she said with a half snort half laugh. "I quite like Jinora. She's so bright and likes to talk with me about my books she borrows," said Lin, smiling fondly. "Jinora borrows your books?" asked Korra, surprised. Lin nodded and said," I saw her in the library one day and it turns out we like the same types of books. So I let her borrow a few of mine. Ever since then, she would stop by every once in a while to give them back and borrow some more." Korra grinned. "Does Tenzin know." "No, she never stays long, just long enough to pick out new books and tell me her favorite parts of the last one. Jinora said she didn't know how he would feel if he knew she had been visiting his ex-girlfriend's house." They both laughed._ So _that's _where Jinora sneaks off to! _he thought. He was actually kinda satisfied Jinora had found someone that shares her love of books. He knew Lin had such a large collection of books, she had her own private mini library. That was one of Lin's many surprising traits. You wouldn't think someone so rough and uptight as Lin would like to read but she would often lay outside on the grass with a book and read for a good four hours, immersing herself in a different world. Pema liked to read, too, but not the same kinds of books or to the same extent as their daughter.

Once the laughter died down, Korra said," I'm glad you gave their kids a chance." "So am I. But sometimes when I look at them, I think of what could've been," she added wistfully.

Korra shook her head and said," Wait, wait, wait. If you two broke up a while ago, why aren't Pema's kids older?" "Good question," Lin grudgingly admitted. "Well, Pema and Tenzin didn't get married until a full two years after we broke up. It took them a while to get pregnant the first time and after all that trying, Pema had a miscarriage. So Tenzin didn't pressure her about it until she was ready. Then, they tried until she got pregnant with Jinora," explained Lin. _How does she know about that? _wondered Tenzin. It was a rough few years with Pema after marrying her. Tenzin had almost given up on her ability to have children when a miracle came their way. "How do you know?" asked Korra. Lin gave a short laugh and said," I have an in with one of the guards." Korra laughed as well. Tenzin was a little peeved and Lin could sense his hearbeat rising slightly. He wasn't mad, just a little annoyed the guards gossip about his private life. The smile slid off of Lin's face. "I know this sounds terrible, but I was kind of hoping he would come back to me in those early years of their marriage."

Korra fell silent, unsure of what to say. Lin continued," It wasn't just the fact he left me that hurt. He left me for someone so much younger. So much more beautiful." She laughed mirthlessly before adding," I never did care what I looked like. I actually never thought about my looks. Pema was my opposite in every way and I often wondered if that was why Tenzin chose her. I loved a good sparring match but she wasn't much for violence. I enjoyed being outside, barefoot and free. She likes to stay near the temple, surrounded by other Air Acolytes." Korra sat, mesmerized by the sad bitterness in Lin's voice. Tenzin mentally kicked himself. Pema was a lot younger than him and he felt bad for making Lin feel like that's why he left her. And how could she think she was anything less than beautiful? Lin looked up and said sincerely, "Men have come and gone through my doors and there wasn't one that I actually loved. Korra, I hope you never have to go through this with anyone you love. If you really love them, fight to keep them. Don't let your legacy as Avatar stand in the way." Korra closed her eyes, trying hard not to imagine Mako marrying someone else and having beautiful children with her. In an instant, her eyes snapped open to reveal a glowing light.

** I don't know if anyone will catch the little Harry Potter moment in there but I couldn't help it. I freaking love HP. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter. I freaking LOVE all of you who reviewed and especially those of you who have reviewed on every chapter of my story. You know who you are and I'm giving you mental hi-fives in my head ;) LINZIN happiness to all!**

"Korra?" asked Lin slightly panicked. Hearing the alarm in Lin's voice, Tenzin rushed outside his tent. "What's happening?" Before she could answer, Korra turned her head towards Lin and stretched out her hand. Lin was unsure but allowed Korra's hand to touch her brow. Korra's glowing eyes faded as Lin asked," What was all that about?" Korra smiled and gestured to two figures standing nearby.

"Well, aren't you gonna stand up and give your mama a hug?" asked Toph with a smile. Lin was so surprised. Her mother was here! She realized quickly that Korra must have brought her into the spirit world. She threw herself into her mother's outstretched arms and they hugged closely. "You can see?" asked Lin. "Of course, silly. Everyone transformed to the picture of health when they enter the Spirit World," her mother replied. "I've missed you," said Lin, sadly. "I know," Toph answered gently, stroking her hair," I've missed you as well." They pulled away as Lin asked," How am I here? What's going on?" "Patience. All in good time," replied Aang as he stepped close. He greeted Lin with a hug. "I see you've regained your spot as Chief of Police." Toph beamed at her daughter," That's because she's not gonna take no for an answer!" "Well, she is a Beifong," laughed Aang. With a slightly more serious tone Aang said," Reach out you're hand Lin. Place it for a moment on Tenzin's brow like Korra did with you. There is something that needs to be discussed." She obliged, finding an odd sensation as she was able to stick her mortal hand in Tenzin's direction while she was still in the spirit world. He looked startled but allowed Lin to touch his brow. As she lowered her hand as Tenzin's tattoos and eyes began to glow and his spirit appeared alongside Korra and Aang. "Father," said Tenzin, amazed. "Son, it is good to see you again," said Aang as he pulled his son into a sturdy embrace. Even Toph gave Tenzin a short, but backbreaking, hug.

"Why are we here?" he asked. "We are here to remind you of your lives when you leave this cave. It seems this little detour has uncovered unresolved issues," said Aang. "Many emotions have run rampant today. You and Lin are struggling with hidden feelings that need to be resolved." The pair looked at each other. "I love her," declared Tenzin, taking a step towards Lin. Korra gasped, not expecting him to come right out and say it. Tenzin wasn't usually so upfront. Aang and Toph didn't seem the slightest bit phased. Lin was also turning pink. It seems she has been doing that a lot ever since they entered the tunnel. Tenzin turned to her and said passionately," Lin, I love you. I'm sorry I left you all those years ago. I was the last airbender! I needed to start having kids right away and I thought you didn't want to have any and—." "Easy, son," said Aang as he put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder. His eyes were full of sadness as he continued," The legacies we unintentionally forced the both of you to carry would've made it a difficult relationship." "If I had known we both still had feelings," said Tenzin desperately," we could've tried! We could've tried to make it work!" "Maybe so. It seems that it would have, if you had stuck together just a little longer," said Toph," But we know how you felt. We have been watching over you both since the day we died. My baby girl was watched by everybody so closely ever since she was born. Everyone expected to grow up and take my place. It was a feeling you had known all your life, right Lin?" "I never thought about doing anything else," said Lin. "And Tenzin, you were the last of your kind. The immense pressure of immediately starting a family to pass on the airbender genes weighed heavily on your shoulders." "Toph is right," said Aang. "Pema was ready. She didn't have a career to think about. Since she was much younger, she could've continued having your children for a longer time. Like Toph said, if you two had held on a few more days, the relationship would've stayed." Lin was giving them warning glances but they were unintimidated. "It's time to tell him," said Toph softly. "What? Try to tell me what?" said Tenzin.

Toph and Aang's gazes were reassuring to Lin as she sucked in a deep breath and said," The day after we broke up, I found out I was pregnant." Tenzin and Korra's jaws dropped. Tenzin was speechless. "I told only two of my most trusted colleagues and they helped arrange excuses for me not to go on missions. I did a good job of hiding my belly until it got to the fourth month. I decided I needed to leave no later than the end of the fifth month. I took leave off, claiming an uncle in Ba Sing Se was sick and wished for me to be with him in his last month's of life. From there, I traveled to a friend's house in a nearby village where I stayed for the rest of my pregnancy." Tenzin was silent a moment longer before asking, still somewhat stunned," I have another child out there?" Lin smiled and said in a quiet tone," _Children." _Tenzin went pale. Two children he didn't even know he had. Korra had been standing there silently the whole time, not sure what to say. She was pretty sure she would pass out from all this drama. "What are their names?" Tenzin asked in a low voice. "The boy's name is Feng and the girl's is Mei Li," Lin responded. "Why didn't you tell me? I have a right to know!" Lin looked ashamed for a moment before her face hardened. "You left me Tenzin! Tell me how you would've felt if I found a handsome man willing to drop everything he is doing; put his life on hold, just for me!" He had already seen the way men look at her. They graze their eyes over her curves and try to get lucky with her. She wore a mirthless smile on her face when she new she had him. "Do they know anything about their father?" he asked. "They know exactly who you are. Ever since they were ten, they knew." Tenzin was shocked and hurt. "Before you say anything, I tried to encourage them to meet you. They told me they didn't want to meet the man that had left me. They thought if you loved me, you would've stayed," said Lin. "You let them choose if they wanted to see me or not? They were just kids and probably didn't understand!" replied Tenzin, trying to remember his father's methods for calming down. He took a few deep breaths to control his emotions. Lin gave him a harsh look. "My mother had always let me make my own decisions in life and that's what I plan to do with my own," she said menacingly. Toph threw Aang a smug smile. Aang took a step towards the pair and said," Tenzin, remember what I taught you on how to view things from another's perspective? Think of how Lin felt that day you left her and finding out she was pregnant the next day." He then turned to Lin and said," Imagine if for the past sixteen years, you had no idea you're children existed. Think about how much you love them and how you wished you were there when they were growing up." Lin's face turned into a pout. Tenzin had turned to her and said," I'm sorry. I know there is no way I will be able to make it up to you. I just wish I was there to help you. I've been with Pema for three of her births and I feel guilty you had to go through that alone." Lin's face softened. "I guess that makes us even, then. I did manage to keep them a secret all this time," she said. He drew her into an embrace and each of them new they could've stood there, for the rest of time, wrapped in each other's arms.

Toph cleared her throat. "You still have one more thing to tell him," she said to Lin as they pulled away. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," sighed Tenzin. "You'll like this one," Lin promised as she said," One of the twins, your son, is an airbender." _An airbender. _Tenzin got excited all over again. "Does he know?" Lin nodded. "He has been reading airbending scrolls and practicing. He's very smart and a lot like you. He's even visited AirTempleIsland to learn from the Alcolytes." Tenzin was hurt that his own son had been to the island and not wanted to meet him before. Despite that fact, Tenzin couldn't wait to meet him. He could teach his son so much! "Yeah, yeah, another Twinkle Toes. Tell him about the girl," said Toph excitedly. Lin gave a light chuckle and said, "She's —" "An earthbender!," said Toph, finishing Lin's sentence triumphantly. "And a really good one, too. Just as good as her mother and grandma!" They all shared a laugh at Toph's excitement.

"So… What happens now?" asked Korra after the laughter had died down. Tenzin and Lin looked at each other, then looked at their parents for an answer. Aang shook his head and said," You must follow your heart. Your love is strong." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said," You'll know what to do." Toph smiled and said," There is one thing that is for certain." Aang smiled to and continued," We Avatars know the past and present, but can only catch glimpses of the future. I have seen in the future, your souls will be reunited, happy and together in the Spirit World. Pema will understand. You can feel emotions much more fully in the Spirit World." Tenzin and Lin smiled and looked at each other. "I hope that eases your minds and make the decision easier," said Toph. "It does," said Lin and Tenzin at the same time. "You must be getting back soon," said the late Avatar.

Toph pulled Lin aside. "I want to take this chance to tell you I'm proud of you, Lin," said Toph to her daughter. "I know it wasn't an easy life and that you felt pressured to follow in my footsteps but I'm glad you did." Lin smiled. "I'm glad I did, too. I spent all my life living in your shadow, but when you left, I never really knew how big that shadow was. Or how much I wished you were there to tell me what to do," said Lin, holding on tightly to her mother. They pulled back and Toph said," Okay, enough sappy talk." Lin punched her mom in the shoulder, but it only resulted in laughs from both of them. "That's my girl!" said Toph. Meanwhile, Avatar Aang spoke with Tenzin and Korra. "I'm proud of you Tenzin. You excel in teaching the people that are willing to learn the ways of the Air Nomads. And I miss you, Kya, Bumi, and your mother very much." "We all miss you, too, father. Thank you for your insight and wisdom," Tenzin replied. Tenzin and his father had always had a strong relationship. They related to each other through airbending. Much like earthbending was a way for Lin to connect to her mother, airbending was a way for Tenzin to feel connected to his father. Aang beamed," Take care in training Korra. She's almost there." Korra smiled excitedly and bowed towards Aang. Tenzin and his father embraced as mother and daughter rejoined the group.

"We will always be watching over all of you," said Aang as their figures dissipated. Once again, the trio was back in the cave. Korra looked from Tenzin to Lin then back at Tenzin before she fell backwards in a snoring heap. All this new information she had heard had wore her out.

It was close to midnight and the crescent moon shone brightly. Lin scooted closer to Tenzin as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "I missed you, too," said Lin.

He settled down and thought about how different she was from Pema. He loved them both in two very different ways. With Pema, their love was quiet, easygoing, and an overall peacefully harmonious relationship. But with Lin… Oh boy. Their love was fierce, passionate, exciting and strong, and on the coldest darkest nights, they had always found a way to be in each other's tender and loving embrace. Being an earthbender, she had a very thin, muscular figure. Despite how thin she was, she was never considered delicate or breakable. Pema on the other hand had a soft body. It wasn't like she was chubby, she was in fact quite thin also. Her muscles weren't as defined as Lin's. Tenzin treated Lin like a strong, independent individual. But when she wasn't looking, he had always tried with everything in his power to make sure she was safe. (He had never forgiven himself when he broke that unspoken vow twice; when she got those scars on her face and when she had leapt off Oogi to save his families lives) He felt like he doted on Pema more. It wasn't a bad thing, but he felt she just wasn't as capable as Lin to protect herself. He had treated her like a delicate flower since the first day he met her, being careful not to crush or break her. If Pema was his delicate rose, then Lin was his golden one. Beautiful, unbendable, unbreakable. Just like her spirit.

He breathed in the soft smell of her hair and said," You know I love you with all my heart. But I cannot abandon Pema and the kids. They need me, especially since my family is still very young." It broke his heart into thousands of tiny pieces to tell her this so it surprised him when she looked up with those beautiful green eyes to find love and understanding in them. "I know. The fact that we will love each other fully for this life into the Spirit World gives me comfort." He chuckled. "I knew under that tough shell, you're just a softie." Lin huffed. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. And you're the only one who knows so let's keep that between us." He smiled at her and said," Thank you for understanding. I wish I could say 'If only I didn't have children' but I love them to much to wish for anything else." "Yes, your children are quite extraordinary. And maybe I'll try talking our children into meeting you," she said. His heart pounded at the thought. Meeting his sixteen year old children was a thrilling idea. "I would love that," he said sincerely. Tenzin bent his head down to capture her soft lips with his. They laid down and spent the night awake, talking about all of the things that had happened since they had broken up, all of the words left unsaid, and shared memories of their children. There was also kissing involved and holding each other tightly. When pink streaks started to paint the sky, Tenzin and Lin woke up Korra and Bolin. It was hard, but Korra managed to clear a path for them all the way to the city of Omashu. Tenzin and Lin walked slow knowing they would have to resume their normal lives very shortly.

When they arrived at the Palace, Korra and Bolin made a mad dash to where Asami, Mako, and the police officers were standing, talking to Earth Kingdom representatives. Mako embraced Korra and swung her around before placing a happy kiss upon her lips. Bolin and Asami also embraced which caused Bolin to turn bright red. Hugs were exchanged all around and the four friends immediately set about telling each other what had happened when they had split. Lin and Tenzin knew Korra and Bolin would keep their promise to not say a word about what went on in the tunnel. The two boasted they had earthbended nonstop to create new tunnels to help them escape. Mako and Asami defeated the Chi Blockers with the help of the police. They had been in the palace two days, trying to help the officials set up groups to find the missing people of their group. They were all greeted with the most gracious of hospitalities the EarthKingdom had to offer. After some much needed hot baths, a banquet was set in their honor. Lin and her men resumed their protective roles and business was discussed between Tenzin and the governors. Even though no more words of love were spoken, they were okay with that. She was happy because she knew she owned his heart and he was glad the he owned hers. It might take a while, but they'll be together eventually and both were content to wait. For now, though, both could move on with their lives, and be happy doing it.

**A sappy story, I know, I couldn't help myself. Sorry, but I'm not sorry :D I took forEVER trying to find names. I finally choose Feng because it meant 'wind' and Mei Li because it meant 'beautiful' or something like that. And I can't be the only one who loves how Lin's name means 'fine jade.' Take a look at this: . Or not. It has a description of her personality that is perfect. Anyways, I was thinking about making a sequel but i don't know yet. Review and tell me what you think! Also, quick question, does anyone know why Linzin sounds so much better than Tenlin?**


End file.
